The Kid
A would-be hero, the kid is a young boy, small even for his age, who always wears a cape and "masks" of his own making over his face. However, these masks are just paper bags with poorly-drawn designs on them. He's energetic and enthusiastic about helping people, but he refuses to reveal anything about his true identity, as that would give him away to his "arch-enemies" that seek to unmask him. Second Dream of Arplakoon Alti Maru: The Last Stand The kid appears in the Alti Maru campaign, where he plans on staging a rescue operation for his mother and several others that were abducted. In the second dream, he called himself "the hero of Dai Lhan" and wore a cloth "tail" and had reot features on his paper bag masks. He quickly took to Cameo on account of Cameo being a reot (and the kid claiming to be a reot himself) and, in return for the players' help, told them his name was Isaak, coincidentally the same as the Isaak that the players knew (who was elsewhere in the city at the time). With some help from Kit and the kid writing out a sign from memory (on account of being unable to read), the players deduced that the kid's mother and the other kidnapped victims were being held in a weapons development facility in Dai Lhan. The kid's plan was to break into the building during the Veriol Council's summit, as most of the city's police force and guards would be there rather than guarding the facility. After sneaking into the facility, it was revealed that the kid was actually a protogod created from the DNA of Ainori the Heir and Fanred the Past-Seer. His abducted mother was Fanred, who had named him Isaak after Isaak Dolzhikov and taught the kid stories of the mythical Time-Weavers. The kid was knowingly mimicking the heroic Cameo, although he was also proud of his namesake Time-Weaver. He stayed behind while the Time-Weavers investigated the rest of the facility. Later on, when Zervat Aniklý revealed his purposes in acquiring the colossi, the kid helped him revive Thorn the Courtyard-Keeper to see if it could be done -- and eventually also revert Thorn back to his proper body. Because Fanred's condition for helping Zervat would be that the kid could come and go as he pleased, the kid went with his heroes to see more of the worlds. Fallen Arm Station: The Sparrowhawk's Hope Though the kid did not directly participate in the events of Fallen Arm Station, he was with Sjora Starcatcher for their duration. When Sjora got word that Picaro ne Valor, her nemesis, had been killed by the very people who she told to keep Picaro alive, she held the kid hostage along with Kit Framtikk and Eralkk. Thanks to Jaspur Quellstone's intervention, the kid was able to escape with everyone else, and he insisted that Jaspur, though he'd been left behind with a vengeful Sjora, wasn't dead. He turned out to be correct; Jaspur returned more or less whole, having talked Sjora down from her fury. In the meanwhile, the kid had been arguing with Gwyna Velkt about how Jaspur escaped, thinking that surely Jaspur bested her in combat and being disappointed when he was wrong. He didn't have time to linger on this, though; they received news from the Dai Lhan Weapons Facility that the other colossi could be revived. Eager to see his mother in her proper form, the kid accompanied Isaak and Cameo back to the facility on their return to Estvoled. The kid took Fanred's place in the ritual to return the colossi to their bodies when it came time for Fanred to be reverted. He hugged her tightly when she came back to life, though he quickly found Fanred and Isaak's reunion to be gross on account of including confessions of love and kissing. Though he was sad to leave his mother behind again, the kid decided to go with Cameo, Isaak, and now Thorn as well to Drio to help his heroes in their quest. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters